Oh Chrom-Cakes!
by Gunvolt
Summary: With Chrom being a stick in the mud about something gives some of the other characters an idea. What shall happen? What will happen? Majima being dragged on an adventure? Chaos? Small Cameo of a character. Rated T for Language. EDIT: Fixed a typo in chapter 2 and fixed up some grammar and issues in chapter 4!
1. Oh Chrommy!

_A.N: I don't own Project X Zone 2 or any of the characters. The characters and the IPS belong to the respective owners._

 _This was going to be a story were Majima has a birthday, but kind of wrote it for a future Live a Live Story. Instead, have something with Majima, still._

 _ **Chapter** **I**_

"Not now, what if we get ambushed like last time?"

Chrom's voice could be heard in the living quarters of the Dragon Turtle. A rather bored sigh escaped his mouth as he pulled up a cup of tea to lips. "I mean, Marvel Land would make a good vacation for thrill seekers."

Majima let off a snorty scoff as he leaned back on one of the cushy seats of the machine. Crossing one leg over the other, he threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. Chrom seemed to be a rather kill joy, a stick in the mud. Someone who didn't want to have fun. He tapped his fingers on the side of his trousers and gave the other a playful grin.

"Y'know, Chrommy, you **_DID_ ** enjoy it. Don't be lyin'. Lucina and the others saw how thrilled you were on that one ride!"

Chrom nearly choked on his tea, more like nearly let it dribble on the side of his lips. Quickly, he reached for a napkin from the table and held it to his mouth. Yeah, he did have fun there. He just didn't want to admit to it. Instead, the swordsman let off a rather gentle cough and set his tea cup on the table. He gave his best stoic expression, ignoring what the one-eyed weirdo blurted out. A few other snickers from within the Dragon Turtle could be heard.

"Well I... uh... I mean... I.."

Chrom stuttered at his words. Everyone stared at him. They gawked at him as if his hair was on fire or something along the lines. Would he just play it cool or would he just admit it?

"We only went back for some 'fun', for the sake of Lucina. What I did was merely an act."

Majima placed his hand to his face and let off a grumpy mutter. However, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Sir Majima. We know he had fun. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Lucina gave the Yakuza a smile and motioned for him to follow her. "Follow me. I have a plan."

Majima gave a rather light shrug as he did so, following Lucina. Maybe it was best to let Chrom be the stick in the mud for the time being. What idea did Lucina have? Better yet, what did she want anyway?

"Oy, Whaddya want anyway?" He asked. Bringing a hand to the back of his head, he rubbed it and let off a grunt. Sitting on a cushy seat, Majima crossed one leg over the other. A few others were there. Ryu, Ken, Vashyron, Kite, X, Zero and Ulala. Majima felt baffled. Was he in trouble? Or was this about Chrom?

"Okay Okay Okay! Why am I in here? What did I do?!"

X let off a small laugh. Waving his hand to calm Majima down, he slid a cell phone over to the other.

"You aren't in trouble, Majima. Calm down. Take a look at Vashyron's phone. I bet you are going to be in for a surprise!"

Picking up the device, Majima thumbed through the gallery.

"Reiji and Xiaomu, Zero enjoyin' somethin' I can't tell, Kazzy n' I..."

His good eye followed each picture as gazed at the other images. Some boring. Some amusing. Some being he didn't care about until he came across one.

"Is he doin' what I think he is doin'?"

Lucina sat next to Majima and pointed at the screen and gave a nod. A smile came across her face as she looked up at one-eyed male.

"We went on that ride and he had a really good time. Sir Vashyron took that picture and gave me a copy. I dare not to show him. I wouldn't mind going back there and taking him."

She handed Vashyron back his phone and glanced over at Majima,who seemed to be looking at a wall. His left hand resting on his face, his free hand tapping on the side of his leg. Looking back over at Lucina and everyone else, his expression seemed to be rather lost. He gave a light shrug and leaned back in his seat.

"The hell ya talkin' 'bout? It's jus' a picture of him having fun. An' you wanna go back or somethin'?"

Lucina gave a small nod as she got to her feet. She seemed to have taken a liking to Majima. Maybe it was just his attitude and charm. Or that she was amused at how he was acting at the moment. Either way, she waved over at Majima to make him pay attention.

"We plan on returning to Marvel Land for some fun. We kind of deserve a break."

Zero walked over to Majima and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close. A rather coy grin came across his face.

"We're all going. Besides, there hasn't been any attacks or anything out of the ordinary as of late."

Everyone else seemed to agree on this. Maybe taking Chrom out to Marvel Land again would be a good idea? What about that picture of him in Vashyron's phone? Would that be shown to the swordsman? Maybe if Chrom decided to be the stick in the mud still about such a trite thing.

Majima got to his feet and brushed himself off, dusting off his dress coat and crossing his arms over his chest. He closed his good eye and snickered softly at this idea.

"Y'know Luci, mind if I call ya that? This seems like good idea. What about that picture of him, though?"

"We show it to him!" Ken called out. "You know. Kind of did the same thing with Ryu long time ago with something. Ain't that right, buddy?"

Ryu shot a small glare at the blond fighter. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to let off any sort of snicker. He simply waved his hand in a small gesture.

"Yeah Yeah, I remember, Ken. Anyone, it is getting late. Let's rest up and let Chrom do his 'thing' for the moment."

Everyone seemed to agree on this. Leaving the small room, everyone went to their own area for the time being. Majima sat back down in the same room with Chrom, this time, ignoring him. Picking up a remote, he flicked on a television and watched a B-movie about sharks. Chrom however was reading a book. He peered up from it, glancing over at male.

"Okay, Majima.I have no idea what was going on with you and Lucina, but whatever weird ideas you have planned, keep it to yourself, please."

Majima waved his hand towards Chrom and paid no attention to him. It wasn't like he was going to say anything. Chrom gave a shrug and rolled his eyes. He left his book open in his lap as he peered over at what Majima was watching. Thinking it was rather... strange, he picked up his book and placed a book mark on the page.

"Either way. I am going to get some rest. Good night, Majima."

 ** _~To be continued._**


	2. Endless Banter, why can't I have peace?

_**Chapter II**_

Morning struck with the sounds of a spastic sounding gentleman on the television, followed by Majima's snores. Chrom was one of the few to wake up. Adjusting his cape and his gloves, he walked over to the slumbering Yakuza and grimaced a bit. This reminded of him when he first met a certain 'avatar' on his adventure. Someone who fell asleep right way under the star filled skies and slept until the sun rose. However, unlike Majima, that avatar didn't snore loud enough to wake up the dead. Reaching for the remote, Chrom turned off the television and sat down to read some of his book.

"Dammit Chrommy-Chan, I was watchin' that..!" Slurred a rather drowsy Majima. He reached for his eye patch and muttered a few things in Japanese. Possibly other words aside from "Dammit".

Chrom simply rolled his eyes over at the "Chrommy-Chan" nickname that Majima called him just now. He kept his eyes on the pages of his book and shrugged.

"You were asleep. There is no way you were watching some person gab on about these cleaning devices. I had my share of shop keepers and vendors who shove random objects in my face."

"Yeah Yeah... Whatever." Majima quipped. He tied his eye patch over his bad eye and pulled on his dress coat. "Don't knock what I watch, Chrommy, K? Whatever ya gonna do, ain't my business..!"

Chrom didn't respond to Majima. He simply gave off a small chuckle and stared at his book. Majima didn't really care for the moment. He just woke up and was still a bit drowsy. He would come back to where Chrom was. For now. He needed something strong to wake him up. As soon as Majima left to get some coffee or whatever he desired to wake him up, Chrom simply closed book and set it next to the table where he sat. Though, with all the silence and Majima's mouth not running, Chrom's stomach emitted a small rumble.

"I really should get something. Reiji did bring in those sweet pastries that one day. Lucina and I really enjoyed them. I hope there are some today."

Leaving his seat, the blue haired swordsman left to snag some sweet doughnuts. That is if no one else got them before he did.

After a while and a few hours later, everyone else was awake. Which did mean the Dragon Turtle would be bursting with lively conversations or just pointless banter. Hiryu decided to take Chrom's seat, seeing that the swordsman was not around. He would go meditate, but seeing there was no private area to do so, Chrom's chair made perfect sense.

Chrom did later return to the living quarters. It seemed normal. Majima watching television with Vashyron and Xiamou. Ryu and Ken playing a video game. Others doing their normal routine. However, something seemed to be amiss.

"Y-You!" Chrom called out. He pointed his index finger towards the futuristic ninja who was occupying Chrom's chair. "W-Why are you sitting in my seat?"

Hiryu opened one eye and looked up at Chrom with a rather annoyed expression. Taking his left hand, he pulled down his mask from his face and sneered a bit.

"I do not see your name on it. Why don't you sit elsewhere? There are plenty of other places to sit at."

Chrom groaned and would take the palm of his hand to meet with his face. However, he just let off a rather annoyed grunt and picked up his book. He shot a small glare at Hiryu. However, he raised an eye brow at him. He wanted to ask him a question about something.

"Hiryu, right? You responding like that seemed rather unlike you. Did you watch those non-sense plays on that cursed, flashing box that Majima and the others seem to enjoy?"

The cyber ninja gave a smug grin as he closed his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders a bit as he bowed his head and placed his hands in his lap.

"I learned it from Vashyron and some of the others. Ken told me that I needed to lighten up a bit. So, if I offended you, I'm sorry. Besides, lighten up. You're tighter than Kazuya and that not healthy."

Chrom didn't want to argue. Instead he walked over to the large sofa where Majima liked to sit. Taking a seat next to the one-eyed man, Chrom opened his book and started to read it once again. Majima noticed Chrom sitting next to him from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to say anything.

"Chrom, why in the fuck are you sittin' next to me? Is there something you want to share with me or somethin'?"

Looking up from his book, a rather disgusted expression came across Chrom's face. Maybe it was Majima's attitude or choice of words. He closed his book and let it rest in his lap.

"Is that a bad thing? Hiryu has my chair occupied. I had no choice to sit with you and Vashyron. If it truly offends you, I could sit on the floor or go outside..."

Feeling a bit offended, Chrom stood up. Before he could turn tail and sit elsewhere, a hand reached up to tug at his flowing cloak.

"Hey, Chromster. Sit your ass down!" Vashryon called out. "There's plenty of space. Place, this is far more comfortable than your seat, which has your butt imprint in it."

Chrom didn't want to say anything once again. He sat next to Majima and held his book in his lap. He tried not to smile or laugh at what Vashryon said. No, instead Chrom leaned back on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you implying my rear end is big or something? That is kind of rude..."

Maybe that was not the best choice of words, but he wanted to play along, while keeping his tone of voice and attitude towards the others. Vashyron simply placed his arms around Majima and Chrom. He pulled them close as he gave a rather smug smile. Majima had a rather annoyed expression on his face. Chrom? Chrom was clueless.

"Lucina wants to treat you to somethin' later. You, Majima, her and I are goin'. Hell it will be fun. You seriously need to lighten up, y'know." He leaned his face to Chrom's ear and whispered something very softly to the blue haired male. "Plus, I said nothin' about your ass. I just told you to sit down with Majima and I.. You know... we..-"

Vashy was cut short when someone tugged at his pony tail. It was Lucina who lightly waved her finger at the other and shook her head. The blond gave a nod, acting cool about this. Crossing his leg over the other, he stared at the ceiling, which Chrom seemed to 'enjoy'. Chrom looked over at Vashyron who seemed to be staring at the ceiling. Something did catch his attention. Should he ask? Or should he just let it slide. After all, he didn't want to move. Not with Vashyron's arm still around him. He wanted to pick up his book and read it.

"Can I read my book, please?" Chrom asked in a rather irritated tone. "I just want to read. I don't mind sitting here... I guess."

Majima tossed Chrom his book and rested his hand on the side of his face. He closed his good eye and gave a smug smile.

"There ya go, Chrommy. Jus' lighten up, okay? Nothin' gonna happen, right Vashy?"

Vashyron winked towards Majima and flicked through the channels of the television. He knew what the plan was. Spoiling it wouldn't be a good idea. Not if Chrom knew what it was.

Lucina walked away. She had some other plans for the time being. She wanted this plan to be for the best and for Chrom's sake. Turning to wave to Majima and Vashy, she gave a reassuring wink and a thumbs up, something she picked up from Ken Masters a while ago.

"I just hope this plans out well. I'm glad we have some peace and quiet for once." She said to herself.

 **~To be continued**


	3. An old friend and a paltry crisis!

**Chapter III**

 _A.N: Chapter 2 features a cameo of a certain character._ _Not many know of 'em._

The day seemed to drag on and on. Things seemed to be rather normal. Aside that Majima was fast asleep. He was leaning against Chrom, who seemed to have fallen asleep as well. The television was still on, but not loud enough to wake up the two, sleeping males. Chrom was the first to wake up from this small, cat nap. Looking to his left, he saw Majima's head on his arm. Giving a small smile he propped the sleeping Yakuza up and made sure he was comfortable.

"Rest well, my friend." He said in a calm tone. "You remind me of my journey with a certain person. Just more mouthy and a bit loud."

Picking up his book, he decided to walk off and head off to find Lucina. Or at least find someone who was awake and wasn't busy. With Chrom away, Lucina wandered in. Leaning over the sofa, she lightly poked Majima's cheek.

"Hey, Sir Majima. Wake up..." She said in a calm tone. "Wakey Wakey..!"

Majima stirred a bit in his sleep. After all, he was a heavy sleeper and it was rather hard to wake him up half the time. Normally, when someone did pester him to wake up, the Yakuza would either continue to stay asleep or give off some sort of snide remark.

"Nurrn... Not now Kiryu. Gimmie a half hour..." Muttered Majima. He scratched the side of his torso and rubbed a finger under his nose. Opening his good eye, he snorted a bit. His vision was a bit blurry. As soon as he regained his vision, he adjusted the eye-patch that was on his eye. Looking up, he saw Lucina before him.

"Oi, Luci..." The Yakuza said in a rather groggy tone. "I think Chrommy is lookin' for ya or somethin'. What are ya doin' here?"

Lucina walked over to the sofa and sat next to Majima. A small smile was on her face as she looked up at the sleepy, one-eyed male. She reached out and adjusted his dress coat for her and leaned up against the back of the seat. Majima didn't seem to mind to have his coat adjusted. Either he was too tired to care or that he was liking her as a friend. Something was up. He was curious. Giving her a rather curious look, Majima scooted over to her.

"Whatcha got on yer mind anyway? I mean, yer here and all!"

"Well, we are heading over to Marvel Land. We all kind of agreed that it be nice to visit there again!"

Majima gave a small nod, listening. He was still drowsy, but hey, Marvel Land without the monsters and foolish foes to deal with sounded rather good. This was when Ryu, Zero and Natsu walked in as well. Reiji soon followed as he leaned up against the interior wall of the Dragon Turtle.

"Chrom is with Kiryu and a few others. Don't worry, Majima. We all want this to be a surprise." Reiji stated. "You should've heard Xiaomu , though. Never seen someone get so excited over this."

Reiji rubbed the back of his head. He had a gut feeling that something may happen, such as an ambush or some surprise attack. Valkyrie did state that it was free of monsters. Even when she last spoke to Prince Talmit about it. Looking at Majima eye to eye, he gave a thumbs up.

"Look. Everything is good to go. Trust me. We will make this great for Chrom and everyone else. Just, we should keep quiet about it!" Natsu blurted out. Which seemed rather random and out of the blue. Rather loud as well. With what she said, a few dirty looks from Reiji, Ryu and Zero were given to the kunoichi in red. Natsu gave a rather nervous laugh and slowly backed up. Majima and everyone else gave a rather long stare as well. Silence seemed to roll in.

"Euggh... yeah. Right..." Reiji sighed. Turning around, he rubbed his temples a bit. He hoped nothing else could go wrong. At least everything seemed fine, right?

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. No, more like a heavy impact of something slamming against something extremely hard and heavy. Not only that, this caused Majima, Reiji and everyone else to topple over upon each other. More like a dog pile. Natsu however seemed amused. She sat on top of the 'pile' of her comrades and crossed her arms, looking rather proud. A rather smug grin was plastered on her face as well.

"Hey Hey! I am queen of this mountain! No point of me getting' off now!"

"Haha... very funny..." Reiji said in a sarcastic tone.

"Please... get off..." Ryu huffed.

"This embarrasses me..." Zero said in his normal, stoic tone of voice.

Natsu looked over her shoulder and rubbed the side of her head. Laughing in a rather feeble tone, she hopped off and crossed his arms over her chest. She couldn't help but keep a rather small smile on her face, but resisted the urge to laugh at what she saw.

"You guys need to stop loafin' around. I mean. We could've hit something!"

Lucina walked in as well and decided to help the fallen pile of guys, which included Majima Goro pinned at the bottom. Which to the point he looked rather dazed from the impact or that he was smooshed under three other men... two men and a reploid.

"Oh Sir Majima!"

Rushing over to the one-eyed male, she helped him up and shook him a bit, hoping he'd wake up.

Ryu crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. Sure, Majima was knocked out and all. At least she could've asked if they were okay. Not that it mattered. There was one crisis and there was...

"Hey! We seemed to hit a mighty large snag! She's down! Dragon Turtle MK-II is down! We will station here until we get 'er repaired!"

"Urashima?!" Reiji called out. "What in the hell happened?"

While Lucina tried to wake up Majima from his dazed state, Urashima gave a rather embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"How could I explain this? We hit a snag and we are kind of sitting in a desert. You know. Right smack dab in the middle of no man's land. Where no buffalo roam."

"That means...?"Zero asked in a a rather quizzical, yet annoyed tone.

"We are stranded. Valkyrie is already talkin' to some little strange dude and we will get some help. So, why not relax, Maybe go outside and get some fresh air! A few of us are already outside already!"

With everyone else, but Lucina and Majima talking amongst themselves, Lucina gave a small sigh as she propped Majima up on the sofa and gave him a small shake.

"Majima... Maaaaaaaaa-Jiiiimaaa!" She lightly said. "Come on. Wake up!"

With one last shake, Majima snapped awake. His dress coat slightly over one shoulder. His eye patch resting on his lap. His short hair, somewhat frizzed up. Shooting a light glare at the Blue haired swords woman, he huffed a bit and crossed one leg over the other.

"Relax woman. God dammit, I'm alright..!"

Reaching for his eye patch, Lucina observed it and then looked at his wounded eye, which had a scar through it. She didn't want to ask. Maybe another time. Right now wasn't a good time to ask. Instead, she helped him place it back over his wounded eye and adjusted his coat back. Majima really didn't want to react in a rude manner. He was growing found of her. Placing his gloved hand on her head, he smiled the best he could.

"Thank ya, Luci. Now... I hope no one is watchin', but I wanna know. What in the hell happened? We all was jus' sittin' there and yeah. Kinda got piled on, y'know." Standing on his feet, Majima let out a rather long,annoyed sigh. "N' not a Chrommy in sight!"

Lucina stood next to him and nodded a bit. How could she explain this situation?

"Well. We kind of hit something outside. We're stranded. Urashima has it under control. Let's go outside, okay? It's nothing too big to worry about, Sir Majima."

"Majima is jus' fine, Luci. No need fer the formal speech."

Outside the Dragon Turtle MK-II and in a rather sandy and hot desert, Most of everyone sat under the shade. The others? Inside the Dragon Turtle, keeping cool of course. Valkyrie flew and landed in,with a friend of her's that she knew from long ago. A rather short child like human wearing nothing but a tunic and having a green, reptile like tail and dragon like fins and horns upon his fuzzy, brown head.

"Prince Talmit agreed to help us out in this situation. Why don't you sit tight!" The Valkyrie Chimed in. She hoped everyone understood or at least would be happy.

The young dragon like human hybrid walked up to the party members and gave a polite bow.

"I'm Prince Talmit! I heard the most of you had some 'fun' in Marvel Land. Hey. I been there. I had to settle a score there! Anyways! What she said. We have this under control! Miss Urashima is pretty cool. Though, don't squander far in the desert, okay? Kind of dangerous!"

Most what anyone said or gestured was a nod, understanding this situation. However, the fox sage would scoop up the small prince and give him a squeeze hug.

"He's so cuuuute! Just like that fuzzy guy we met long ago, Reiji!"

Sitting under some shade, which was supplied by parts of the Dragon Turtle, Majima gave a light grunt as he leaned his back up against the ship. A simple eye roll came from him when Chrom sat next to him. Well, not next, just somewhat apart from him.

"Majima, I heard what happened. Lucina told me you were out cold as well. Are you okay?"

Looking up, the male scoffed, looking the other way.

"Yeah Yeah. I'm fine. What is it to ya? Y'wasn't there, ya bum!"

Chrom chuckled a bit from Majima's reaction and choice of words. At least he wasn't called a vulgar name. Resting an arm on his knee, Chrom gave a small smile, hoping no one would see. Though, both him and the Yakuza were away from most of the crowd. It did seem like a small crisis, but hey, these get solved after a while. Hopefully...

Majima relaxed himself, soon looking up at the other male. He didn't say anything. He was bored out of his mind. Sure, he was not a fan of this desert. Too much sand and heat.

"Chrommy. This is rather borin'. Y'know. Imma gonna go look around. Yer free to follow or jus' sit on your ass. I ain't gon' go far anyway."

Getting on his feet, he placed both of his hands in his pockets and turned his back. The one-eyed male started to walk away from Chrom. No, he liked his company, but sitting on his rear on some sand was not something Majima wanted to do. Turning back to face Chrom, he gave a rather bored, yet annoyed look.

"Ya gonna come or not?"

"I... but... The Prince said that we shouldn't go far into the desert, Majima..!"

Majima waved his hand and closed his good eye. Sure, Prince Talimt did say not to stray too far. It wasn't like Majima was going to go far away from where they were at. Caving in. He followed Majima, slowly pacing behind him and resting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

" _Damn... Well, best keep an eye on each other..._ " Chrom said to himself.

With both trailing into the desert, what lies over yonder for them?

 _To be continued._


	4. That sinking feeling, wait, ain't dead?

**Chapter IV**

The sun was rather harsh in the desert. Prince Talmit, the Dragonoid Prince did inform everyone that the desert was dangerous. Though for Majima and Chrom? Seemed like they had everything handled. That is if they didn't stray too far away from the Dragon Turtle. Pretty sure if they did, the others could follow their foot prints left in the sand.

"This sucks!" Majima yelled in a frustrated tone. He threw out his arms as he growled to himself. Bringing his leather gloved hand to his forehead, he brushed some sweat off from it. It was sure hot. It was a dry, dead as hell desert. With nothing or no one in sight. He looked over at the swordsman and pointed at him with his index finger.

"Yo! Chrommy! Ya gonna do anythin'? Like head back? Or somethin'? I think we did enough sight seein' in this damn place!"

Chrom just stood there, his back turned to Majima as he viewed the desert. All what could be seen was sand, more sand and endless amount of nothingness. Not a good thing. Ignoring Majima's rants for a second, he turned back to face the raving Yakuza.

"Majima. Calm down. Let's just stick together. I am sure we are not lost. We could retrace our steps."

"Yeah yeah... blah blah..."

Majima muttered a few other words under his breath and followed Chrom. Both seem to have gone pretty far and away from where they were last. Everything did seem to be vast and endless. Even if they did try to retrace their steps, the both of them would still be lost.

They were lost. So very lost. Both trailed together trying to find their way out from the hellish desert. At least no monster was around. That was always a good thing. Chrom soon came to a stop, standing a few metres away from Majima. He brought a hand to his forehead and looked around the area. Majima however, placed his hands behind his head and watched the swordsman, wondering what else could happen.

"Oi, Chrommy. What in the hell ya doin'? Seems like yer jus' standin' there. Face it, we're lost."

"We are not lost, Majima. Trust me. I know a way we can get back to the rest."

Majima turned his back to the other and pulled out a zippo lighter and a cigarette from the inside of his coat. Sticking the stick in his mouth, he lit it up and took a small drag from it. Turning his head a bit, he looked over at Chrom with his good eye, which seemed to be a rather piercing glare.

"We're lost. Jus' admit it." Majima said in a rather flat tone. He continued to smoke his cigarette, ignoring Chrom for the time being. From between puffs, he did watch Chrom a bit. Maybe it was for a safety concern? They were all alone here after all. He soon finished his smoke break and flicked the butt away. Not that anyone would care or see it. Frustrated and feeling rather hot from the blistering, desert heat, Majima decided to look for Chrom.

"Oi, Chrommy, where did ya go?" He asked. "Dun tell me ya up and tried goin' back!"

Maybe it wasn't the time to goof around. Majima was now alone. Or it seemed like it. Chrom wasn't in sight or any place until...

"Hey Majima? I seem to be in a bit of trouble. Mind giving me a hand? Or at least find something to pull me out?"

Now, it seemed like he was hearing things. He looked around, placing his hand to his forehead and trying to locate where Chrom was. Maybe the Yakuza could trace Chrom by the sound of his voice. That always seemed to work. Taking his steps and paces slowly and carefully, he called out Chrom's name, hoping he'd respond.

"Chrom? Oh Chrommy~!" He called out. "Where ya go? I hear ya, yet I can't see you!"

Majima continued on looking for Chrom. Where could he be? He could hear him, but not see him? That was until Majima paused dead in his tracks, a few metres away from Chrom and his rather unpleasant situation.

"Majima, mind helping me out? I seemed to have trailed into some quicksand here. Remember when Prince Talimt said that this place was dangerous?"

The eye-patch wearing male brought a hand to his chin and gave it a small stroke. He pondered for a moment and how to rescue Chrom from this situation. Chrom apparently seemed kind of calm, but somewhat nervous in this situation. He was only mired to his knees in the soft sand trap.

"I get it! You have that sinkin' feelin'?" Snapping his fingers, the one-eyed male laughed softly. "Heh. I seen movies like this! I'll get ya out..." Majima paused for a moment and looked around his area. He didn't have anything on him to pull Chrom out, nor anything was in sight that could be used. Instead, he reached for Chrom's cape. A rather coy, yet wily grin came across the one-eyed male's face as he had a firm grip on it. Chrom gave Majima a rather perplexing look. Now what? Was Majima going to use his cape as a way to pull him out?

"Majima, please hurry. I don't want to suffocate in this trap..! I-I don't want you to get in it, either!"

Majima didn't say anything. He kept a firm grip on that cape and growled softly. Chrom was up to his waist now and things didn't seem to be going well. Thought, this plan didn't seem to be going well at all. As Chrom would be getting mired more in the dry sandy pit, Majima would be getting dragged along as well.

"Shit.." Majima sneered through gritted teeth. "Shit! Shit! **SHIT**! I'm bein' pulled in!"

Chrom gave a sigh. He was up to his chest now. Majima on the other hand, was up to his waist. Both swordsman and Yakuza now stuck in the same sandy trap. Looking over at Majima, he closed his eyes. What a way to die. Not that he wanted to die like this.

"Just don't make any sudden movements. You will just get yourself mired more. We may have a chance to be saved, you know."

Majima then growled softly and let go of the cape. He crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed in his manner. Both stuck in a pit of dry quicksand. It could've been much worse. The eye patch wearing male grumbled a few swears under his breath as he dropped his hands down.

"I knew I was gonna die sooner or later. Wasn't expectin' somethin' like this, y'know." He gave a rather nervous laugh and flashed Chrom a dirty look. "Hope Paradise is fine, though. I can do anythin' I damn well please!"

Rolling his eyes, Chrom muttered a bit. He was up to his shoulders in the trap. Being in this situation was not good. He remained silent. He didn't want to say a word, fearing Majima may rave and blow up at the blue haired male. Majima kept silent as well. There was no need to bicker in this situation. He was only up to his chest area. Even if he got himself out, there be sand in places he wouldn't find pleasant. He gave the clear, blue sky one last look, with the sun blazing down on the sandy earth. He felt like having one last smoke, but Chrom did have a point. Any movements would cause him to sink a bit faster.

"Heh. Guess it's th' end. Nice knowin' ya. Chrommy. I'll be missin' Kiryu-Chan an' everyone else as well. What a way to die. A death I'd see in a video game. Well, Chrommy?"

When Majima looked over his shoulder, Chrom seemed to have vanished. Did he go under? That means Majima would as well! What could he do? The Mad Dog of Dojima didn't want to panic. He couldn't. He was up to his neck in the sand. Chrom had already sank underneath the quicksand. Even if he _did_ try to rescue himself, he lack Chrom at his side. What could he tell the others? Giving off a grunt, Majima decided to let fate take its course with him. Which soon he met the same 'fate' as Chrom in the sandy death trap.

Moments later. A large thud could be heard. It echoed through a cavern like temple. It soon was followed by a loud yelp. Chrom and Majima seemed to have landed in a darken room. A room with a stony floor and sand covering it. It didn't seem like they did die, but ended up in an underground temple or a cave of some sort? However, This situation seemed rather worse, or was it humours? Chrom landed on top of Majima and rubbed the side of his face. Majima of course had someone on top of him. At least it wasn't various people like the last time. Taking his hand, Chrom brushed some sand off from his hair and got onto his feet. Looking down at Majima, he flashed a small grin and hid a small chortle.

"Majima, we're alive. Seemed like that quicksand trap lead us to some sort of temple. Kind of a weird way to enter it. We better be careful... Majima? Are you... okay?"

Kneeing down to the Yakuza's level, Chrom hoisted Majima up and brushed the excess sand off his body. Giving a light flick to the nose, he hoped Goro would snap awake.

"Come on, Maji, don't die on me..."

" _Grrn_... Kiryu-Chan... Not _now_..." Majima said in a rather off and slurred tone. "Kinda busy, y'know..."

" **MAJIMA!** "

Chrom was relieved that his friend. Or someone he considered his friend was alive. However, the both of them were lost and now trapped in a winding temple. Letting the male stand on his own feet, he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and surveyed the area. It was dark and rather hard to see. Looking back at the one-eyed male, he gave a small nod.

"Majima, Do you have any sort of kindle or anything we can use for light? I can look for wood or something."

Majima pulled off his dress coat and shook the excess sand off from it. He'd worry about his trousers and shoes later. Looking back at Chrom, he pulled out his zippo lighter and held it with his left hand.

"Ya mean this? 'Guess it could work or somethin'. Ya got anythin' I can light up?" He asked. "Seemed like we didn't die. Ya sayin' that quicksand we got ourselves in lead us into this place? Talk 'bout creepy..."

Chrom seemed to agree with Majima here. It was a rather creepy place and it could be infested with monsters or traps. Or whatever roamed around here. He found a good sized piece of wood,which looked like some sort of oak staff of some sort and pointed it towards Majima.

"Light this up, please. We can use it and try to find a way out. We need to stay close, otherwise we will get lost."

Majima didn't want to give a snide remark. Flicking the lid open of his zippo, he lit Chrom's makeshift torch and muttered a bit.

"I got sand in places n' it's pissin' me off. Let's get movin', okay?"

So, both Blue Haired Swordsman and the One-eyed Yakuza followed some small walk way. Things seemed rather quiet. It was rather silent and almost eerie as well. It was not a pretty site, either. Skeletal bodies were strewn on the sand covered floor, followed by small scarabs skittering about. The both of them seemed to brave their own feats in here. A few traps here and there. Mainly spike and spear traps. A bit of team work from the both of them came a long way. From Chrom dragging Majima through a rather dangerous and easily sensitive spear trap to Majima giving a hand to Chrom who nearly plummeted down a pit trap. Things seemed to be getting a bit but better, until the pair reached a dead end, which had some light glistening through the cracks of the wall. Where they at the end? Freedom?

"Hey, Majima! I think we may have hit freedom... but there is one problem... we have hit a dead end."

Walking past Chrom, Majima placed his hand on the stony wall and observed it. He gave his chin a rub as he pondered some ideas.

"If I had my guns or explosives, I could bomb ourselves out of here... but how in th' hell would I carry all of that?!"

Suddenly, a low, yet growl like sound could be heard. It echoed through the temple. Chrom over heard the noise and gave a light shrug, thinking it was something else. Giving a small, nervous laugh, he tried to lighten this situation a bit.

"Was that you, Majima?" He asked. "Didn't know you were hungry! Was that your belly?"

"Eh?"

Majima glanced over his shoulder, wondering what Chrom was talking about. He raised his eye brow and scoffed softly.

"What in the hell ya talkin' 'bout? Thought it was _you_! Stop jokin' 'round!" He raved in a rather irritated tone. "Though, I didn't have anythin' since this morning, but that ain't the case!"

Chrom brought a hand to his forehead and felt rather baffled. Maybe the both of them were hearing things. This time, the growls seemed to be getting closer and a bit louder. Majima grew fairly annoyed and shot Chrom one last glare. He faced Chrom as he crossed his arms over his tattooed chest. However, before he could say anything, his expression, which was rather annoyed and angry faulted into a face of fear. He gave a small panic like stammer and pointed with his index finger. A light, yet freaked out whimper escaped his lips.

"C-C-Chrommy! B-B-behind ya!"

"Huh...? Goro? Are you okay? What is with the face? Why are you in a panic?"

Turning around, Chrom was face to face with a rather large, boar like beast. Something that had reddish coloured eyes and a tawny, rust covered pelt. Large fangs were in it's mouth followed by claws on it's forepaws. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to happy and could make short work and a meal out of those two. Taking a few steps back, Chrom with drew his sword. Majima followed suit and pulled out his tanto knife. Both got themselves in a stance. Maybe the two of them could fend off the beast on their own. They were alone of course.

Chrom looked over at Majima and gave a reassuring nod. He gave a rather determined look towards the creature. Majima stood at Chrom's side and tossed his tanto knife from one hand to the other, before giving the blade a sadistic lick.

"Majima, ready? We are going to fight this thing!"

Returning the nod. Holding his knife back into his one hand, he let off his crazy like cackle. How good it felt that he was going to get into a fight. Even if the thing wasn't human. It still would feel really good.

"I like how ya think! C'mon! Let's kick it's ass! Human or not, I gon' break its ribs and crack its skull!"

 _~To be Continued_


	5. What a hell of a battle! We did it!

**Chapter** **V**

Majima Goro and Chrom remained in a fighting stance against the boar monster. It was two against one. However, the creature was far larger than the two. Was it the guardian of the temple? Or just a stray beast that would devour anyone and anything in its path? Its red eyes shined in what light was in the temple, followed by it letting off a few snarls. It bared its fangs. Holding up its fore paw, the beast let off a large, howl like roar. Both men did not seem to be phased by the beast. It was large. It had teeth and claws, but could they handle it on their own?

"I have battled large creatures before..." Chrom said in his more serious tone to Majima. "With a bit of team work, we can slay this beast and find a way out!"

Majima gave a rather well placed thumbs up to Chrom. A rather sadistic smile came across his face. He had some sort of idea. What could it be? Holding his arm out, he waved his hand a bit towards the fierce beast, taunting it. This was followed by Majima turning his back and giving his rear a well placed slap.

"Oi! C'mon ya shaggy bastard! C'mon! Come and get us! Nyehahaha!"

It seemed to work. The shaggy haired beast gave out a horrific howl like roar and stood up on it's hind legs. Its red eyes gleamed in the darken temple and its roars echoed loudly. Both males kept a keen eye on it, until Majima gave Chrom a small glance. He had an idea. A rather crazy one, but it could work. A sadistic sneer came across his face as he laughed softly.

"Hey Chrommy. Gimmie a boost. Most of these damn creatures are weak in the neck, throat or th' belly y'know. So, Imma gonna get on its back and try to stab it in the neck! Chrommy, ya can try to slash it's neck or gut it! Heh! Team work I say!"

Majima did have a point. Most beasts' weak point was their neck, the throat or their belly. Chrom gave a reassuring nod at his partner and held out his blade. Giving the one-eyed male a wink, a smile came across his face.

"Ready, Majima!" He said in his tone. "Let's hope this crazy idea works!"

Hoping on the blade of Chrom's sword, the blue haired male launched the crazy male into the air.

" **Yeeee-Hoooo!** "

Majima performed a rather brave somersault in the air and landed on the back of the large beast. The beast growled softly as it eyed Chrom, ignoring the other male that had landed on its furry back. Chrom watched the beast carefully. However, a few things went through his mind. Clutching his blade close, he watched the beast, as well for Majima and what he may do.

" _C'mon Majima..._ " Chrom said to himself. " _This monster is really giving me the eye._ "

"Geyuah..." Majima grunted. Holding his tanto knife in his mouth, he pulled it out and held it with his right hand. He knew what he was going to do. Thrusting the blade of his knife into the back of the beast's neck, Majima braced himself what it's reaction would be. The beast gave out a large, bellowing like roar as he reared up its back legs and howled in pain. Blood started to trickle from the stab would as it tried to thrash itself around, hoping to throw off Majima.

"Shit..!" Majima sneered. Reaching for his tanto, he jabbed it on the side of the beast's neck, causing it more pain. "I gotta keep holdin' on or I will..."

One final thrash and Majima was flung off the monster's back. Catching himself in the air, Majima landed on fours and gave his blood soaked tanto a glance. A rather twisted grimace appeared on his face as he motioned for Chrom to do something. What though?"

"Oi Chrom!" Majima called out. "It has two open wounds! Think you can give it a stab? It's weak point is the neck!"

The boar monster roared some more, this time, its roars echoing though the hallways of the temple. The blood from its wounds dripped off its shaggy, fur coat. Its eyes shined a crimson red. Chrom closed his eyes, hoping Majima's little stab trick worked. Maybe a jab to the throat would finish it off. It seemed like it was in pain, but also had its sights on the two males. Showing its large, sharp fangs, it gave off yet another roar. This time, charging towards Chrom and Majima!

"Dammit..." Chrom huffed under his breath. "If we don't make this, the we are going to be in Paradise sooner or later!"

Chrom charged fourth as well, gripping the handle of his blade. Majima watched, curious what will happen. However, he knew Chrom could slay this beast. However, even if it was slain, they would still be stuck in this desert temple. To the point they would die of starvation in the process.

With both Chrom and the monstrous beast charging at each other, both nearly butted heads. However, there was a rather sickening sound of flesh being impaled, followed by Chrom huffing a bit. Before him was the monster boar, with Chrom's blade thrusted into its throat. More blood trickled down the neck of the beast and onto Chrom's blade. Some of the blood dripped onto the stony floor. Slowly pulling his blade, Chrom fell to one knee as the large monster gave off one last roar. A rather weakened one at that. Then it stopped breathing and crashed onto the ground.

Majima walked over to Chrom and placed a hand on his shoulder. A smile was across his face.

"Ya did it, Chrommy!" He exclaimed.

Chrom, he didn't say a word. Instead, he jumped onto his feet and wrapped his arm around Majima's neck. A rather large smile appeared on his face. Something rare that was displayed.

"No Goro, **WE** did it! I mean, it didn't give us much of a match, but we slain it. The problem is, we are kind of stuck here."

Pulling himself away, Majima rubbed his neck. However, that smile Chrom had. It seemed like he was having fun? Did his good eye seen such a thing? Shrugging it all off, he gave Chrom a well placed fist bump.

"The worst is yet to come, y'know. We are still at that dead end, but..."

Majima strutted over to the wall and leaned up against it. He crossed his arms over his chest. Pondering a bit, he didn't know that his weight was pushing the blocks of the wall. Majima then fell backwards and onto the dusty ground. Chrom noticed that Majima toppled over. Even to his surprise, with the wall being broken by Majima!

"EURKEA!" Chrom yelled. "Majima! You found our exit!"

The one eyed Yakuza sat up and rubbed his head, shaking it a bit, he looked up at Chrom and then behind him. Rubbing his head again.

"I found... our ticket out?"

Chrom walked over to the eye patch wearing male and held his hand to him.

"Majima, come on. Let's go. We should follow the light. We may get out!"

With the both of them, they followed the lighten path of the temple. Where would it lead them? Freedom? Or another twisting path? It did not seem long until the two of them reached what appeared to be a hole. A hole leading up to the desert again.

Majima crossed his arms as he looked over at Chrom. Tapping his foot on the ground, he huffed a slight sigh. Turning to face the swordsman, he threw him a grin.

"Hey, Chrom. It seemed like we had fun. Heh. I saw ya smile! I mean, it ain't no Marvel Land, but we had one hell of an adventure!"

Chrom would have to agree. This was the most fun he had. Even if it was a bit life threatening. The hot and scorching desert. The quicksand. Wandering through the temple's traps and slaying the beast.

"Let's head back to the Dragon Turtle. I wonder how long we been gone, but it seems like it's night. The moon is rather beautiful, though..."

Majima looked up at the sky as well. Jumping onto the wall,he climbed up it and pulled himself out of the hole. Chrom followed Majima and sat on the sand. Majima sat beside him and rested his hand on his knee.

The desert night was rather cool. The sky was clear and the moon shining bright. Though, they were in the middle of no place and possibly far from the Dragon Turtle. Majima flopped onto his back, staring up at the sky. Chrom glanced over his shoulder and gave a smile.

"You know, Majima. I thank you for this..."

Before Chrom could say anything else, his belly emitted a soft growl. Placing a hand on his stomach, he laughed softly.

"We should head back. I sense we are not far from it. At least I hope not."

Majima sat up and brushed the excess sand off from his hair. Rubbing the side of his face, he gave Chrom a shrug.

"If we get in quicksand again..."

Chrom simply laughed at Majima complaining about that death trap. Though, some lights could be seen. It was the moon, was it the Dragon Turtle?

"Hey! You two! We got this repaired! What happened to you guys?!"

"Zero?"

The Crimson coloured Reploid hopped out of the machine and walked over to them. He was later followed by Lucina.

"Father! Majima!"

Lucina not only tackled Chrom, but Majima as well, wrapping her arms around the both of them. "What happened to you two?!"

Majima raised an eye brow and looked over at Lucina. He gave a light shrug.

"Eh, not much. Got stuck in quicksand. Wandered through a temple. Fought a monster. Y'know. Same bullshit."

"Is this true?" Lucina asked. She looked over at Chrom and then at Majima.

Chrom gave a nod. Though, both would tell their story back inside the Dragon Turtle. A few moments later and dumping large amounts of sand from their clothing, Majima and Chrom sat on the sofa. The other members gathered around the two, listening to their adventure.

Later at on the same night, Majima gave a light yawn, noticing Chrom was leaning up against him. He was already fast asleep. He didn't care. It was the same way when he leaned up against Chrom, napping up against him.

"We had one hell of an adventure, 'Chrommy-Chan'." He said. Giving another yawn, he soon fell asleep. This, ending their adventure for the day.

END

AN: That was a trip. So, who shall be next? Majima? Ryo? You decide? Or shall I?


End file.
